Another Cliche among other things
by Almost Happy
Summary: If you could fall in love with anyone, why must it be a boy? Blaine Anderson is going to realize that his 'Oh' so perfect world is missing something.


Another Cliché among other things

Chapter 1- The New Boy

"Blaine Anderson, if you want to serve a week of detention, I suggest you keep the PDA limited to hand-holding on school grounds," said the teacher as she passed by the couple eating each others mouths.

"Awe, Miss Beezus. I don't think I like that idea but for a beautiful lady such as yourself, I'll kindly agree and limit my affectionate displays." Blaine said as he gave a charming smile that easily gave the old lady - heck any lady, girl, or closeted or openly gay males tinted red cheeks depending on their skin tone.

The teacher kindly smiles but walks while clearing her throat.

Blaine Anderson was the resident hottie in Mckinley. He was a rebel at times but he also was considered lucky if not blessed. Some boys in high school were considered good looking; some were also outrageously courageous and rebellious; some were also a ladies man; and some were rich. However Blaine Anderson seemed to have it all.

"Babe, do you really have to flirt with the old hag?" Amber says as she pulls Blaine in to give caress his bicep in a flirtatious manner.

"Now, Amber. What have we talked about when using those terms of endearment?" Blaine playfully scolds the girl.

"I know, I know. 'We aren't together but we do 'stuff' together'," Amber says biting her lip in a seductive manner ," I hope you can forgive me."

"I'll punish you later , baby doll." Blaine says as he nibbled on her earlobe receiving a little squeal from the girl.

"But, I was simply agreeing to it because I don't want to be in detention when I could be doing you." Blaine finished with a seductive whisper.

"Oh my." Amber broke the conversation as she spots him.

Blaine spots Him as well. The mystery boy who is definitely new just walked in. Said boy was walking cautiously but swiftly through the hallways holding his bag which was quite fashionable in his hand along with a few pieces of paper. Blaine quickly glanced at his body and he hummed seeing that the clothes hugged all the right places and those skinny jeans must have been painted on.

Amber quickly hears the hum from her friend and changes the subject.

"Slushie facial alert." She quips as she points in the direction of the other jocks stalking behind the new boy with cups of slushies waiting to be served.

With a devilish grin Blaine is interested on what is going to happen. The boy seemed to stop right across from where Blaine and Amber were standing which gave them front row seats to the tospitality going to be served in a bit. When the boy had his back faced to the pair, Blaine takes the time to admire his ass.

_'Firm'_ he thought but then he looked up to his beautiful head of hair. Not one out of place even if he saw the back of his head. When the boy turned around , Blaine was faced with a pretty , pale face. Blaine would have gaped like a moron if he wasn't in public but he just did so inwardly.

Was it right to think a boy was hot? _'Who cares, it's all in my mind. No harm is done within the safety of my head._' Blaine thought.

Blaine didn't notice that he was staring directly into those indescribable eyes until he saw the boy quickly turn away flushed.

_'Well , he's definitely gay.'_ Blaine thought as he saw the boys reaction to his accidental stare down.

"Look!" Amber whispers which reminded Blaine that he is hovering over her in a boyfriend manner but he remembers and sees what she is talking about. Four big boys in letterman jackets stand right behind the slender boy, holding cups full of slushies ready to be served. One of the boy clears his throat which causes New boy to whip his head back and gape at the sight in front of him.

"May I help you fine men with anything?" The boy speaks with an unusual high voice that boys hardly had but it left Blaine mesmerized in a way that was more questioning.

"Yes, in fact don't look at us. You are clearly a flaming fairy so we came to sprinkle some Mckinley's cold magic on you as a welcoming present." The darker jock said with a smug yet disgusted look. Before the new boy could reply, slushies were tossed at him and he quickly shut his eyes in order to not welcome any contact with them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The new boys shouts with his eyes close and his body drenched in red, purple, and blue dye from the slushies. The jocks just laughed and shoves the new boy towards the lockers quickly leaving the boy an angry mess.

The new boy quickly regains his balance but winces at the pain which Blaine thinks is from the heavy slamming from the lockers since he didn't have any slushies in the eye. The new boy just stands there and picks up his folder and that now drenched folded piece of paper and is awkwardly looking at Blaine.

The new boy carefully walks up to Blaine and speaks. "Do you know where the bathroom is?" The new boys says barely in a whisper. Amber quickly speaks up catching Kurt's attention.

"Oh wow. You do sound like a girl. You're totally gay." Kurt is grinding his teeth but quickly turns around desperate to leave now.

"Wait," Blaine says causing Kurt to face back at him.

"Wrong way. Go down the hall, to the left . There's a door with a plaque that says _'BOY'S BATHROOM'_." Kurt rolled his eyes at Amber but before he can continue walking , Blaine stops him again.

"What's your name?" Blaine asks with an intrigued expression that leaves Amber amused.

"New Boy." Was all that he got.

A/N : Well I started this and I don't know what to do. Hope you like this.. I'm going to use a ton of songs from other random choices but you should enjoy and give me feedback.

AND MY OHER STORIES, they are soooooo dead atm. I am actually writing chapters for them atm because I lost my inspiration during the past couple of months. Senior year is completely hard and I am brainwashed. Thank the deities for Summer.


End file.
